Ahsoka Tano
Kid Youngling Padawan Tano Commander Tano Little Soka Fulcrum Ashla Lady Tano The Apprentice |origin = Star Wars: The Clone Wars |species = Togruta |occupation = Jedi Padawan Jedi Commander of the Grand Republic Army Rebel Informant Member of the Rebel Alliance |home = Shiil Coruscant Jedi Temple Malachor Mobile |goal = *Defeat Count Dooku and the Confederacy of Independent Systems and end the Clone Wars *Defeat Emperor Palpatine and the Galactic Empire, later First Order *Help the Rebel Alliance restore the Galactic Republic *End Darth Maul's reign over Mandalore and liberate it *Find and bring Ezra Bridger home to Lothal alongside Sabine Wren. |family = Unnamed parents (Deceased) |friends = Obi-Wan Kenobi Rex Yoda Plo Koon Mace Windu Padmé Amidala R2-D2 Luminara Unduli Barriss Offee (formerly) Aayla Secura Bail Organa Lux Bonteri Chewbacca Asajj Ventress Hondo Ohnaka C-3PO Satine Kryze Bo-Katan Kryze Hera Syndulla Kanan Jarrus Sabine Wren Ezra Bridger Garazeb Orrelios C1-10P Jun Sato Wilhuff Tarkin Wullf Yularen Darth Maul Saw Gerrera Hedala Fardi Lee-Char Katooni Petro Zatt Ganodi Byph}} |romance = Lux Bonteri Nyx Okami |enemies = Count Dooku General Grievous Battle Droids Darth Sidious Aurra Sing Boba Fett Cad Bane Asajj Ventress Pre Vizsla Bo-Katan Kryze Kalani Wilhuff Tarkin Darth Vader Sixth Brother Seventh Sister Fifth Brother Eighth Brother Darth Maul Wullf Yularen Hondo Ohnaka Ohnaka Pirate Gang |powers = Skilled lightsaber duelist Expert Markswoman Expert Pilot Power over the Force |possessions = Dual Lightsabers |fate = Goes on a quest with Sabine Wren to find Ezra Bridger |type_of_heroine = Amazon Supporting Heroine Tragic }}Ahsoka Tano 'is a major protagonist in the ''Star Wars ''franchise. She is the deuteragonist of ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars film, the tritagonist of its follow-up television series, a returning/recurring character in Star Wars Rebels, ''the titlular protagonist of ''Ahsoka, and a voice cameo in The Rise of Skywalker. She is first introduced as the Padawan assigned to Anakin Skywalker during her time in the Jedi Order. In the Clone wars she served as a Jedi Commander of the Grand Army of the Republic. However she left the Jedi Order after they didn't stand by her when she was accused of treason. After the Siege of Mandalore, Ahsoka went into hiding as '''Ashla before resurfacing in the earlier days of the Rebellion against the Empire, acting as Hera Syndulla's contact Fulcrum. Personality As a teenager, Ahsoka was determined to become a Jedi and had a snippy personality. Due to this she was affectionately called "Snips" by her Master, Anakin. She was eager to prove herself worthy of being Anakin's Padawan, especially during their first Battle and their mission to return Jabba's son, Rotta, have to him. Ahsoka also looked up to Anakin, whom she had developed a brother-sister with during their time together as Master and Padawan. Having her trust in him, one of her greatest fears was disappointing him. She had an insecurity that she could never be a Jedi and hid it behind her snippy and determined personality. Ahsoka was protective of her friends, which was exemplified when she wanted to save her other mentor, Plo Koon, Padmé from an assassin, Aurra Sing, and an unconscious Anakin, who she had protected when they were being shot at by Cad Bane. Apart from this, Ahsoka was kind-hearted, generous and thoughtful, wishing to restore peace and prosperity to the galaxy, even joining Bail Organa's rebel cell. Ahsoka also tended to pick up several of her Master, Anakin Skywalker's personality, such as acting rash and reckless thinking attributed to her decisions. She would occasionally act Arrogant and brash like her Master would. However, over the years, Ahsoka learned patience and began to approach things more closely than Anakin. Her fatal flaw was that she could never stop trying to prove herself. In the end, she proves to be a loyal and brave individual. Together with Anakin's wife, Padmé, they became a dynamic duo, formed a sisterly relationship together, and were of the two most important women in Anakin's life. After Ahsoka had been accused of murder, she became dedicated in proving her innocence. She became disillusioned with the Order after they coldly casted her out. When they offered her a place back into the Order, Ahsoka refused because no one but Anakin believed in her and Barris Offee's betrayal. Her reason for expelling herself from the Order was one of the few reasons why Anakin fell to the dark side of the Force. In the novel Ahsoka, she bravely fought against Darth Maul, even though he was a powerful dark-sider and former Sith Lord. However, she chose to save Rex rather than apprehend Maul. Ahsoka realized that if she and the other Jedi listened to Barris, then the empire and the fall of the order would have never occurred. She pitied her enemy, the Sixth Brother, whose potential for good turned to the dark side. Her encounter with the Inquisitors and her befriending Force-sensitive child Hedala Fardi made her realize she wanted to protect Force-sensitive children from being captured by the Empire's Inquisitors. During her time as Fulcrum, Ahsoka worked with a variety of rebel cells and had her voice disguised so no one could identify her. She developed a more descrete personality, believing needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, best shown when she urged Hera Syndulla to cease her search for Kanan to protect her crew, including Ezra. Ahsoka decided to come out of hiding once and for all. Ahsoka acknowledged that she was no longer a Jedi at this point and told Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus that she wasn't when they went to Lothal in search of the Jedi temple that resided there. Upon realizing that Vader and Anakin were the same person, Ahsoka was utterly horrified and refused to acknowledge the truth until Malachor, when she accepted that Anakin and Vader were one and the same. Appearances The Clone Wars Movie At first, Obi-Wan believes Ahsoka is to be his Padawan but she reveals that she is actually under orders to be Anakin's. Despite Anakin relevantly taking Ahsoka on, he becomes impressed with her skills. Yoda nearly decides to assign Ahsoka to someone else but Anakin decides to tension her Master. With Anakin, Ahsoka goes on the mission to rescue Jabba the Hutt's son. Series Throughout the season, Ahsoka continued to fight on the battlefield with Anakin and Obi-Wan. However, she and Anakin often argued with one another about Battle tactics. Most of the time, Ahsoka rushes in to save him from certain doom. Among her adventures, Ahsoka comes across several friends and enemies, such as assassin Asajj Ventress, pirate Hondo Ohnaka and general Grevious and becomes close friends with Anakin's wife, Padmé Amidala. During the war, Ahsoka learns to see that not all things are black and white. She also gains a love interest in Lux Bonteri, the son of a Separatist Senator Mina Bonteri, However, in the latter half of season 5, Ahsoka is accused of killing a woman responsible for the Jedi Temple Bombing on Coruscant. Terrified, Ahsoka fled to prove her innocence. After it is revealed that Ahsoka's best friend and fellow Jedi Padawan Barris Offee was behind the crimes because she now believes the Jedi council know nothing but war and violence. When the order offers her place back into the Order, Ahsoka refuses and had lost faith in the Jedi Order when none but Anakin believed her innocence. Despite her master's protests, she tells Anakin she has to find her own way, without the Jedi and without him, and sadly walks down the temple steps to whatever and wherever the Force will take her. Navigation Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Sci-Fi Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Pilots Category:Orphans Category:Aliens Category:Presumed Deceased Characters